The present invention relates to a device to convey fibers to the fiber collection groove of an open-end spinning rotor with a fiber guiding element extending coaxially into the spinning rotor and provided with an inner circumferential surface in the form of a fiber guiding surface into which a fiber feeding channel lets out tangentially.
In a known device of this type (DE-OS 2,319,428) a channel-shaped fiber guiding element is provided, along the circumferential wall of which the fibers are conveyed in a spiral to the spinning rotor. This channel has a cylindrical cross-section or a cross section representing a substantial portion of its length and tapering in the direction of the spinning rotor. Such a channel-shaped fiber guiding element not only requires much space but also has most certainly no positive influence on the fiber feeding into the spinning rotor. It has been shown for example, that the fibers become caught in the channel-shaped fiber guiding element and even lead to clogging. This known device could therefore not be introduced in practice.